What the Heart Can't Help
by AznxAngel
Summary: Minako takes the responsibilites of proctecting the universe because Usagi left. She is sent to another dimension and meets the boys. She sees them as enemies but her heart can't help but falling love. *Slight Usagi Bashing*
1. When Tears Fall like Rain

Prolouge  
  
"Love is what the Heart can't help."- AznxAngel  
  
'Keep running. Just don't look back. There is nothing left of you here. I don't need them anymore!' Minako shut her eyes tightly. She bolted out the doors of the temple. She hurried onto a corner under the dim street lights of Tokyo. She ran down to the placid park where no one would be out. She breathed rapidly as her lungs filled with cold air. Minako edged to the bench and relieved her legs of a great duty. She rubbed her swollen eyes and looked down on the ground in shame. A cool puddle of resh rain water lay still at her feet. She looked at it in pain as she saw the reflection of the moon. She saw the image ripple in distortion as rain beat down upon the calm park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Minako I have decided to live as a normal teenager. I will erase the memory of the Silver Imperium Crystal and all of the scouts from my memory. I have missed out on so much of my childhood I don't want to stay an adult. I want to live my life and not fight it. Take this and don't open it until the others get here." Usagi handed Mina the package and smiled as a tear streaked her pale skin.  
  
"I have lost my childhood too! We all did! But this is for the greater good. How could you stand there and say that you wish to let down all those getting hurt because we stopped protecting them?! Don't be selfish! We were chosen to a great honor. I think that you should take on your responsiblilty and handle it!" Mina said tearing.  
  
Usagi turned away and she smiled. "Mina, Ja Ne!" her heart began to glow and her crystal extented it's warmth across Japan. The other sailor scouts lost memory of their past lives as the history of the world was being changed because of Usagi's selfish decision. Mina was the only one to remember anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Mina choked on a hiccup and wiped the hair out of her face. Running into a dull motel she rented a room. She entered the card through the slot and sighed as the door clicked open. She flicked the lights on to a humble little resting place. Plain furnture and dim lights. She sat on the bed and remembered the package. She took it from her pocket and opened the pretty little bunny wrapping paper. Mina screamed as the Silver Impirium Crystal arose. The light shone brightly as Usagi's voice echoed in the background.  
  
It is now, I call to the powers that be,  
  
change past to future, wrong to right,  
  
Give her the freedom to fight.  
  
change what she has to that of better  
  
Give her a new song to sing  
  
her heart is lonlely,   
  
Give her someone to cling.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi! Don't leave please! Think about the people you are willing to let hurt! It's not fair to leave all of your responsibilities on me! You're being irrational! Please for God's sake for my sake and the world just come back!" Mina screamed. She dropped to the floor sobbing excessively. The light dimmed and soon died away. Mina stopped her crying and touched the crystal egnighting yet another beam of light. She covered her eyes and looked away. Mina squeezed her eyelids as tight as possible and felt herself being pulled apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Wufei do we have to practice outside?" Duo whined. Wufei simply rolled his eyes and began to meditate. Duo did the same as he closed his eyes and was in a deep train of thought when all of a sudden a lemon blonde girl dropped on his lap.  
  
"Woa~ did I hit the jackpot or what? What's a gorgeous babe doing here when the mansions's so well guarded?' Duo laughed. Mina struggled to get up when she heard a click. She turned to be staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Especially out of the sky." Heero breathed.  
  
"Wow~ Heero really does say more than just 'Hn'! Good I was really getting bored of that." Wufei just rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath about Duo being like a weak onna.   
  
Looking at the gun Minako forgot about the crystal and stood up to her feet looking Heero straight in the eye. "Go ahead. Do it. I dare you" she said taking a step towards Heero. Heero narrowed his eyes and put the safety back on. He lowered his gun and put it back in his pocket. Minako in that split second remembered that she had the imperial crystal. She shoved her hand in her pocket and grabbed it. She held it out in front of her. She stared at the glimmer around the edge and saw in it's reflection that Heero was coming closer. She turned back to Duo and he saw the look of helplessness for a split second and then it disappeared when Wufei made a move to draw closer to her. She shut her eyes tightly hoping her idea would work.  
  
"VENUS POWER!!!" She lifted the crystal high in the air above herself. A blinding light appeared again blanketing the surrounding garden in nothing but light. The guys shielded their eyes from the light. Heero squinted fighting to see what was going on. He saw Minako begin to float gently. The clothes she had been wearing were gone (no you pervs you don't see anything..it's like when they transform you don't see any details of the body.) and a pair of dove white wings grew from her back. She opened her eyes and her tiara appeared on her head glittering with the light from the Silver Imperial Crystal. Gold beams of light covered her body and disappeared leaving her white body suit on her. Her wings then wrapped around her body shielding her from view. The light died down and Minako stood before the boys who were baffled at what had happened. She opened her arms pushing her wings out of the way. She wore a new gold fuku with a red compact in the middle of her bow.   
  
"Who are you?" Wufei asked confused.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus. Protector of the universe." Sailor Venus stated softly.  
  
"Well who ever you are, you're going to stay with us so we can know you better." Heero looked up at Duo hearing the first reasonable and agreeable suggestion from him in years. "If yah know what I mean" Duo winked. Heero's face went hard again. He was stupid to have thought Duo would get serious. 'Especially with a girl like her around' he stated in his head.  
  
"Which means that I don't have to do anything but protect the universe. Now staying here and answering all of your dumb and useless questions does not fit the qualifications of saving the universe, so I'm going to be on my way and believe me I don't want to have to make a hard exit. Understood?" she finished standing in fighting stance.  
  
"Don't make it hard on yourself by trying to walk away." Heero said grabbing her arm. This got Minako.  
  
"Don't touch me scumbag!" She screamed as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Heero landed back on his feet. she held onto her wrist and put her in a lock. Minako. She tried to elbow him in the face but hit nothing but air. She dropped to her knees and slid between his legs causing Heero to fall to the grass. Minako took her chance and started to dart off in the direction of the huge concrete wall with the guys in hot pursuit. She turned to see that the boy she had fought was hot on her heels. She leaped up into the air in mid run and landed on top of the wall and jumped over. She ran into the surrounding woods that seemed to swallow her form in their overgrown branches. Heero jumped up next landing on his feet on the other side. He scanned the area. Nothing but silence.  
  
Heero jumped over the wall again back to the guys. "Holy! That girl just jumped an 8 1/2 foot wall! Even I couldn't do that!" Duo panted.  
  
"I don't think she's just any old girl baka!" Wufei yelled as he fought to catch his breath. "Heero, why didn't you follow her?"  
  
"She was already gone. The forest floor is covered in leaves. She wouldn't have left any tracks for me to follow. By the time I leaped over the wall the sounds of her running had faded." Heero said monotone.  
  
"Well, looks like the perfect soldier is making excuses for a failed personal mission to catch that girl." Duo smirked. Wufei smirked at Heero too until Heero shot a death glare at both of them.   
  
'Believe me Duo, I will catch her.' Heero thought. "We have to make an extra effort to catch her. If Oz is stirring things up on the colonies again, she could become a powerful allie."  
  
~*~Back to Minako~*~  
  
'Stupid but cute guys getting in my way! I don't have time to fight with humans. I have to take Usagi's responsibilities and protect the universe. How lovely!' Minako thought as she ran through the woods. Unconciously the sailor fuku disappeared and her regular blue jeans and white tank top appeared. She ran weaving herself around the shrubery and large trees. The branches and bushes that seemed to pop out of no where scratched at her arms exposing shallow cuts and sending small stings into her body.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
A/N: How did you like it? I know that I stopped writing the Gundam and Sailor Showdown but if you really want me to, I'll continue to write that. I'll keep the chapters posted up for now, but later they will be deleted. This story is going to be a little better than the other one. Any comments are welcome, but I warn you...if you send me a nasty or unhelpful flame, you will get a mouthful back. I can get quite bitchy, actually I LOVE TO BITCH so watch it. Anyway...I'll posting again sooN! 


	2. Getting Hired

eA/N: Hey guys! I am hoping that this story will progress faster but for now I'm going to keep it at a good pace! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try my best to make things very interesting! Don't forget to read and review!  
  
"Love is what the Heart can't help"-AznxAngel  
  
The sun shown brightly above illuminating Mina. She had been running and had eventually slowed down as she entered a busy little town. The town was filled with happy people and many vendors selling different items. She walked around a corner and saw a bunch of news reporters all crowded around in front of a tall office building. Lights were flashing and all of them were in a frenzy. Mina, out of curiousity, drew closer to the crowd. She went to a shop closest to the office building and walked up the steps, lifting herself onto the railing to elevate herself for a good view. She saw a young woman with sandy blonde hair and a light pink buisness suit. She waved her hand and smiled brightly as the reporters tried to get her attention. She pushed through the crowd and into a limosuine. Minako sighed.  
  
"I wish I get that famous one day." She sighed again before jumping off the railing. She landed gracefully on her feet. Mina shoved her hands in her pockets in hopes to find some money but found nothing. Kicking around some pebbles, Mina finally decided to continue what she had been doing all day. Walking. Mina headed in a random direction and decided to begin her adventures from there. Mina was walking into a more buisness style city area when she found an add posted on a telephone pole.  
  
It read....  
  
Looking for an active and athletic female.  
  
Job: Will be told after interview.  
  
Pay: $1,200 every month lived at mansion.  
  
Phone: 201-487-8258 (that's not my real number ^_^)  
  
Fax: 201-233-3201  
  
Mina's eyes bulged out of her eyes. "That's it!? That's all you have to be?! Oh my God! God loves me!" Mina squealed as she drew near to a public phone. She stepped into the booth and realized she had no change. "DAMNIT!" She fumed while looking around on the ground for some lost change but found none. Saddened she resorted to her only choice. She was going to have to call collect to her future boss. "Good grief," she sighed. Mina dialed collect and let the operator handle the rest. She was connected right away.  
  
"Hello? Relena Peacecraft speaking,"  
  
"Hi, this is Mina Aino. I saw an add for a job and I was hoping to get that spot?" Mina said hopeful.  
  
"Yes, I put that add up and I still haven't found a suitable candidate. If you can come by my office today by 5, I could fit in an interview. My office is on Peacecraft Lane." Relena responded.  
  
Mina smiled in relief. "I'll see you then!" Mina hung up the phone and went right away to looking for the building. She then realized that she never asked where the building was and that she had no clue where she was in the first place.  
  
"SHIT!" Mina screamed as she headed back to the phone. She turned on her heels and went around the corner intent on looking for the phone. To her surprise she met steel. Mina flew backwards in surprise as did the "steel" object.   
  
"Double shit" Mina said rubbing her face. She looked up frowning until she saw what she had run into. The same boy that had been on her ass before. "YOU?!" Mina practically yelled. Heero's eyes slanted into a squint in a very threatening manner.  
  
"You."  
  
"Yea, me! Ugh. I don't even want to deal with you right now. I have more important things to do." Mina said standing up. She brushed off some loose dirt on her butt and straightened out her pants. Heero stood staring at her unwavering. Mina looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"What are you staring at me for," Mina questioned.  
  
"I have a few things you need to answer." Heero said still looking her straight in the face. Mina quirked an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Really? I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Mina said crossing her arms with an attitude.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked.  
  
"Psh~that's a simple question. Mina Aino." Mina said fidgeting.  
  
"Who are you involved with?" Heero said slowly putting his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you trying to hit on me? Listen, I am single and all but I don't want to get involved with guys like you. You seem too..." Mina was cut off as Heero broke in.  
  
"I wasn't asking who you were dating. I was simply asking what organization you're involved in." Heero said. His hand clenched around his gun in his pant pocket. He squeezed the handle tightly.  
  
"Well actually, no, hopefully is more like it! I will hopefully become involved with the Peacecraft Foundation," Mina sighed.  
  
Heero was caught by surprise at this answer. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at Mina intently. He began heading to Relena's office in hopes to find better answers there.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?! You still haven't answered my questions!" Mina followed after the strange boy still calling out, often refering to him as "Ass-wipe" and "jerk". He rounded a corner and crossed the street. Mina ran after him trying to follow quickly. She ran while the the "do not walk" sign flashed. Mina was nearly run over by a Fish truck driving to the market.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT BLONDIE!" a rugged looking fat man shouted at her as she continued on.  
  
"Sorry mister!" Mina smiled. As she turned her smiled faded into a look of annoyance and muttered under her breath, "Next time why don't you watch it jerk!"   
  
Mina caught up with the strange boy that she had met earlier and walked along side him. Heero shot her a quick glance and coninued on his way to Relena's office. They both soon found themselves in front of a large office building glittering from the sunlight reflecting off of the many panes of glass. Mina shielded her eyes with her hand and looked up, seeing that the building seemed to disappear into the sky and above the clouds. She resorted her attention back to the man beside her. The man that was* beside her. Mina saw him walk through the revolving doors and chased after him. She noted the large sign outside the door read The Peacecraft Foundation. Mina pushed the revolving door around quick enough to see the man enter the elevator. She broke into a sprint struggling to board the elevator before he disappeared yet again. Stopping the door from closing with her arm, she smiled as the doors slid open ready for her entrance. Heero slightly groaned as Mina boarded straightening her hair out.   
  
"Now, mister....?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy." he answered pressing a botton for the 24th floor.  
  
"Well, Heero, you rudely ran away from me before I could get some answers." Mina said turning to face him with her hands placed on her hips. "Question number one! What organization do you work with?" Mina asked jabbing her index finger into his shoulder. Heero shot her a death glare causing her to stop her contiuous poking.  
  
"That's confidential." Heero lied. Many already knew he worked for the Preventers but he couldn't risk having this girl knowing too much, even if it were the basics.  
  
"That's a lie. Only the FBI would keep their jobs a secret and in my eyes, you're not anything close to a cop!" Mina said snorting. Boy was she wrong. Heero raised an eyebrow and answered her question.  
  
"I work for the Preventers." Mina's face scrunched in slight confusion.  
  
"What are the Preventers?" Heero almost chocked on his breath. She didn't know about the Preventers? How is that possible? The war had ended years ago but she was old enough to have lived through it. Surely she had some idea. Heero's head was trying to figure out why this girl would act dumb.  
  
Heero began, "It's an organization that takes care of buisness too big for the FBI and Secret Service. We handle the stuff they can't. It's the highest level of enforcement." He searched her face for any signs of her faking but indeed she was genuinely confused.  
  
"I didn't know there were such jobs. I mean, nothing has happened for the governement to have made a new level of enforcement." Mina said to herself.  
  
"Nothing has happened? The war happened." Heero said completely confused.  
  
"WAR?! When the hell was there a war?" Mina said gesturing with her hands.  
  
"3 years ago." Heero stately flatly. Mina turned away from him slightly placing her hand on her chin.  
  
"How is that possible? I landed here this morning. There is no possible way so much could have happened in the time it took for me to go from Tokyo to here. Unless....DAMNIT SETSUNA!" Mina cursed loudly as the elevator door opened. She smacked her forehead before walking to the front desk with a woman in a suit seated in it.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you today?" the woman asked.  
  
"I'm Mina Aino. I have an appointment to see Relena Peacecraft?" Mina said looking over the desk. The woman pressed her phone and spoke into it.  
  
"Miss Aino? Please go through that way." the woman showed her the door on the side of the hallway. Mina moved towards the door when she felt Heero behind her.  
  
"Now just where do you think you're going?" Mina asked curtly.  
  
"I'm going to see Relena about something important."  
  
"OH NO YOU'RE NOT! You're not talking about anything before my job interview!" Mina said as she tried to push Heero back away from the door. She shoved with all her might to no avail. He didn't so much as budge. She "hmphed" and entered Relena's office.  
  
"Hello, Miss Aino I pressume?" Relena said rising from behind her desk. "Please sit down."  
  
"Thank you," Mina answered grateful for the offer. She plopped down on the plush leather seat positioned in front of the desk.  
  
"So tell me of your experiences as an active athelete." Relena began folding her hands together, propping her chin on top.  
  
"Well, I have many sisters. Our family basically lived in a war zone type town. Many fights occured amongst the citizens that were known to be very hot tempered. My sisters and I have gotten into physical fights with them as well and I have trained myself since a young age to be swift and as powerful as possible." Mina smiled nervously. Her eyes danced around Relena's desk as she thought about what she said. ' Swift and powerful? You hardly moved Heero from his spot! Powerful my ass!' Mina said to herself as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"Well, I have faith in you. If you can get your belongings as soon as possible and meet me back here it would be wonderful." Relena smiled sweetly. (Too sweetly for my taste*) Mina's smile beamed.  
  
"I got the job?!" Mina squealed. Relena laughed as she nodded. Mina stood up bowed to her many times over and over. "Thank you so much! I promise to prove my worth!"  
  
"Well why don't you head on out and get your things. You'll be staying at my estate."   
  
"I don't need to! I don't have anything..." Mina's smile fell and she shifted her gaze to her feet.  
  
"That's alright. I will provide for you. Just wait outside for me please. My asistant will come with the limo and take us there." Relena said grabbing some things together.  
  
"One question, what exactly am I doing?" Mina asked slightly anxious.  
  
"You're training to be my new bodyguard."  
  
A/N: How did you like it? I hope it met all of the reader's expectations. I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! ^_^ And special thanks to AinoYuy aka Usagi Hater- for the tips ^_~ 


	3. Pervert with a Braid

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put out. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
"Love is what the heart can't help."- AznxAngel  
  
"Bodyguard?!" Mina almost shouted in shock. She was hoping her new job would be something different from what she had been doing most of her life. She had been Usagi's bodyguard and now she was going to be having the same job.   
  
"Yes. Ms. Aino if you want you can always back out whenever you want. I am being more than generous for your pay and the expenses of your living quarters." Relena said walking out of her office. Mina followed quickly deciding to take the job and stick with it. She followed Relena into an elevator and as the doors were about to close Heero stepped in as well. Mina glared and then looked away to the side.  
  
"Oh yes, Ms. Aino this is will be one of your trainers. I'm sure that he can teach you many different skills. This is Mr. Yuy." Relena said pointing to Heero.  
  
"Yes, we have met before." Mina said trying to contain her anger. Heero just looked back at her lightly before turning completely away from her. Mina inwardly groaned thinking of what kind of hell he was going to put her through. Relena was watching Mina and slightly narrowed her eyes when she had heard they had already met. 'She better not be a threat to me.' Relena thought. She turned her gaze elsewhere and put her fake smile back on.  
  
The three exited the large office building to see a pink limo waiting outside. Mina scrunched her nose in distaste at the color of the car. The pink was so bright her eyes were beginning to hurt. The driver came to open the door for Relena and she stepped into the car motioning for Mina and Heero to follow. They reluctantly obeyed her request and climbed in.   
  
The ride was quiet say for a few things that Relena asked Heero. Mina noted that all he answered her with were small grunts and nods. The car slowed and finally haulted in front of large black iron gates. The door was opened and they all stepped outside in front of Relena's mansion. Mina could feel her jaw fall open and thought it would be rude but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. This mansion was large beyond belief. The light colored bricks were laid beautifully to create the house and a nice walkway lead to the door. Relena smiled at Mina's awe of her house and proceeded to punch in a code. The iron gates slid open and they entered. Mina's eyes were wandering here and there looking at the various plants and flowers added into the landscape. Everything about this estate was perfect. As they entered the house Mina was silenced by the beauty of the decor. The plush oriental carpets and rugs, antique tiffany stained glass lamps, victorian style chandeliers, tables and couches. This house was more than impressive and Mina couldn't believe she was going to be staying here.   
  
Mina was still staring around her surrioudings with such curiousity that she didn't notice Relena was holding something out for her. Mina looked at it and saw it was a credit card. "You can go and shop for your clothes. Seeing that you have no luggage and having stated before that you have no belongings you can go and buy yourself whatever it is you might need at this stay." Relena smiled and left the room. Mina pinched herself so hard she yelped in pain. No, this wasn't a dream. She was so excited she ran out of the door in a hurry to buy her things that she forgot she didn't know where she was. She came running back in the house to see a butler and Heero still standing in the entry way staring at her. She gave a sheepish smiled and asked.  
  
"Can someone take me? I don't know where I am." Heero groaned and took his car a set of car keys from Pagan and headed to the garage. Heero unlocked the doors and sat in the drivers seat. Mina opened the door and was excited to sit in this very new and expensive BMW. She squealed as the interior was all leather with a digital system and fully loaded. Heero rolled his eyes and started to pull out of the mansion gates and heading towards the nearest shopping mall.  
  
The two entered through revolving doors and quickly manuvered around from the fast paced crowds of people. Mina looked around frantically looking for a store to start her shopping. She spotted Neiman Marcus and decided to look there. Heero followed suit noting that she had started into a section filled with womans suits and working dresses. He quirked an eyebrow expecting this bubbly blonde haired woman to start heading off into a very preppy style store. She looked through grabbing blazers, skirts and dress pants in different patterns like solid black and pinstriped. Mina looked around trying to find Heero and spotted him leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Rolling her eyes she approached the dazing man and tapped him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Come on!" Mina said struggling to keep her clothes from falling to the ground. Heero popped open an eye to see her and kept staring at her blankly. "Oh, come one. If you came obviously you're going to have to tell me what looks good professional and what doesn't."Heero just blinked. Mina growled loudly, gettting the attention of the old ladies behind the counter. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off into the fitting rooms. Mina found an empty stall and threw everything in after she seated Heero in a chair.   
  
Heero waited watching women come in and out of the stalls giving him questioning stares. 'She's taken enough time.' Heero thought as he got up to leave. Mina flung open the door and stepped out.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Mina shouted. Heero turned slightly and his breath caught in his throat. She stood there looking very professional...and...damn well sexy. Mina stood there with a pinstriped suit with a matching skirt that was a little too short to be professional and a cream colored blouse with a the first few buttons undone. Heero looked her up and down then cleared his throat stating calmly, "That skirt is too short to be professional."  
  
"All the more reason to get it." Mina smirked. Heero slanted his eyes before exiting.  
  
'Anymore thoughts about her and you're going to lose your focus. You are a soldier. Nothing should faze you.' Heero waited at the counter for a few minutes before Mina came back out with all the clothes. She threw the pile on the counter and gave Heero a scowl. The old woman saw this and smiled sweetly laughing to herself.  
  
"You two remind me of my husband and I in the days back when we were young ones." She smiled scanning some items. Mina's mouth dropped open in surprise and looked back at Heero who had a stunned look for a brief moment but was replace quickly again.   
  
"Us?! AN ITEM?! Listen, Mrs..Mrs.Sterm. We...him and I are nothing. He's nothing but a brick brain." Mina said trying to get any ideas out of the woman's head.  
  
"That's how it always starts out." Mina couldn't believe that this woman had the audacity to think that Mina would have no class as to like Heero who was an emotionless blockhead.   
  
"That's $1,274.32. Charge or cash?" Mina handed the woman the credit card and she slid it through the slot of the register and she handed Mina the recipt and card back. Mina took the bags of clothing in outrage and shoved them into Heero's arms who blankly took them as she stormed out of the store. She looked around buying this and that when she found the most important store, Victoria Secret. She smiled as she entered without hesitation. Mina started picking up dozens of different printed underwear, a couple of thongs, bras, lotions and perfumes. She took the dozens of bras and went to the try them on for size while Heero sat on a bench in front of the store waiting for her come out. Heero tapped his foot lightly on the floor in annoyance until he heard a high pitched scream that belonged distinctly to a blonde he has just met. He bolted into the store, pushing random people out of his way when he spotted the fitting rooms with a familiar chestnut braided pilot standing in front of an open door with a scream emitting from inside the stall.  
  
"DUO!" Heero shouted at the former pilot.  
  
"Heero buddy! How are yah?" Duo said waving happily.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" A shoe came flying out of the stall hitting Duo square in the face. He rubbed his cheek as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Geeze, I was just supposed to meet a blonde chick from the food courts around here and I followed the wrong one. She's got a hard throw." Duo whined rubbing his soar cheek. Heero let his breath out slowly trying to calm his racing senses. "Hey, Heero buddy, why do you have all those bags? Last time I recall you don't wear suit skirts," Duo said peeping in the bags.  
  
"We have a new associate." Heero stated flatly. The fitting room door flung open as Mina stomped her way over to the two.  
  
"YOU! You need to learn how to knock!" Mina said pushing the hair out of her face as she flushed from her anger. Duo put his hands up in defense.  
  
"I'm sorry! I got the wrong blonde!" Mina rolled her eyes and paid for her things returning to the two.  
  
"Let's go Heero. I'm done."   
  
"Wait, she's the new associate?" Duo said looking at Mina from head to toe. "Damn, why can't we get more girls like her?" Mina growled.  
  
"You're kidding right? I have to work with a pervert?" Mina said frowning.  
  
"Listen babe, I'm not a bad guy. It was an honest mistake. I promise not to pull any strange stunts. Trust me, I'm a really fun person. I just can't promise that you might fall in love with me." Duo smiled wiggling his eyebrows. Mina groaned loudly and headed out.  
  
"Life is just peachy."  
  
How did you like it?! I know this one was kind of short but because of my AP classes, tennis and other stuff I can only write briefly. Thank you for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! I want to know your thoughts. Muahz~  
  
Oh yea and thanks to Transcendent, Silver and Aino Yuy for always giving me tips and making me laugh. ^_^ 


End file.
